


Rigorous training

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: First day of training complete.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302
Kudos: 1





	Rigorous training

Our tale begins in Gilderoy and Trevor Lockhart's house, after Gilderoy's very first day of Auror training.

Trevor asked, "Well, how did it go then?"

Gilderoy sighed. "I'm exhausted, Trev. Look at me."

Trevor pointed out, "It's only your first day."

Gilderoy told him, "I think Harry is trying to test me or something, I don't think he wants me there."

Trevor said, "Well, it was him who said you could join. I'm sure he's just doing his job, Roy."

Gilderoy replied, "Yeah, probably. I need to sit down though, not had a chance to all day."

Trevor smirked. "You'll get used to it eventually."


End file.
